1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to computer architecture and especially to fault-tolerant systems based on multi-microcomputer structures.
2. The Prior Art
It is known to employ systems incorporating two or more computers which can substitute for one another or can function as duplicates, and whose results are constantly monitored for equality. In case of the failure of one of the computers, a lack of equality results, the tasks undertaken in such computer control systems can be redistributed by means of a central change-over or switching mechanism. Systems of this type have the disadvantage that the central change-over mechanism is also subject to faults, and when this occurs, the overall system can be down.
There is, therefore, a need for a system in which the failure of one component of an entire system does not result in the overall system being down.